


Uncovered 2 : The New Leader of Order

by l15biokey



Series: Uncovered [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fiction, Fictional Religion & Theology, Football | Soccer, Gen, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey





	1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi padaku dalam beberapa hari terakhir,otakku sangat sulit sekali mencernanya yang bisa kupahami mungkin ada seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku dan memberikan mantra hipnotis yang cukup membuatku kehilangan pikiran dan kemudia membawaku keluar dengan mobilnya.  
"Sudah bangun"kudengar suara ramah dari seseorang yang tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya kecuali dia memakai sejenis masker anti gas beracun seperti di film2 perang,dia mendekatiku yang sedang bersandar dinding dan membawakan sup sayuran huh makanan yang sama telah kumakan selama berada bersamanya di apartemen murah ini.  
"Maafkan aku,aku sedang tidak lapar"jawabku datar.  
"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu,tapi kalau kamu berubah pikiran silahkan saja"dia pun beranjak pergi keluar tapi aku memanggilnya kembali.  
"tunggu dulu,sebenarnya kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?setiap kali aku ingin pulang kamu selalu menodongku dengan pistol,apa maksudnya ini?tanyaku padanya,ya begitulah adanya yang sedang terjadi padaku semenjak dia membawaku kesini aku telah diperlakukan bak seorang tahanan dimana aku tidak pernah bisa keluar dari kamarku dan juga aku selalu dijaga olehnya atau temannya yang membawa pistol,kalau aku kabur sama aja aku cari mati karena mereka selalu mengawasiku di setiap gerakan.  
"Itu rahasia,ini adalah permintaan khusus dari bos kami"dia hanya menjawab enteng  
"Oh jadi kamu ingin aku diserahkan pada bos mafia kalian ya"  
"Bukan koq,dia bukan bos mafia dia hanya orang besar yang tidak ingin diketahui namanya"  
"Seterahmu saja"  
......  
Dia keluar sebentar setelah pembicaraan dia bersama anak muda yang dia tangkap,dia menugaskan temannya untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau anak itu kabur,jadi dia saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota.  
Terdengar suara dering dari hpnya yang sejak tadi dia pegang,dia menyalakannya dan teryata bosnya dia mengirim pesan singkat untuknya.  
"Cepat bawa dia kesini,aku sudah tidak sabar"  
Dia pun membalasnya.  
"Tunggu 2 hari lagi bukannya,karena nanti ada ritual besar dari kelompok kita"  
"Ya aku tau,cepat lebih baik"  
***  
"Permisi tuan"kataku padanya di pagi itu,aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku hanya minta izin keluar untuk membeli sarapan"apa boleh aku keluar,tenang saja aku takkan kabur aku"  
"Pergilah ke toko di dekat apartemen kalau kamu mau beli roti atau apapun,tapi temanku akan mengawasimu jadi jangan coba-coba kabur"  
"Terimakasih"aku langsung berlari keluar apartemen,yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya kabur sementara aku diawasi oleh temannya dia yang berbadan besar dan menyeramkan.  
Setibanya aku di toko,aku memilih-milih makanan sementara dia asik berdiri di luar karena dia sepertinya sedang asik dengan hpnya,hmm ini menjadi kesempatanku untul kabur begitu aku selesai membayar dikasir aku langsung keluar lewat pintu lain di toko tersebut.  
"Akhirnya"aku merasa bebas dari mereka,aku memutuskan berlari sejauh mungkin tapi kudengar suara teriakan dibelakangku.  
"Dasar bocah nakal,jangan kabur kau"  
Astaga teryata dia masih bisa melihatku bagaimana bisa?teryata aku baru sadar kalau aku masih memakai gelang menyala di tanganku,gelang itu akan berbunyi dan memberitahukan posisiku apabila aku pergi jauh dari mereka.  
"Cepat kembali sebelum kutembak"kulihat dia berlari mengejarku dan aku juga ikut berlari menghidarinya hingga aku berlari ke taman kota,aku langsung berhenti di pohon karena kelelahan.  
"Sudah kubilang kau takkan bisa kabur"  
Dia berhasil mengejarku dan sekarang dia menghadangku dengan cara mengacungkan pistolnya di hadapanku.  
"Ayo ikut aku,temanku sudah menunggumu untuk dibawa ketempat bos kami"  
"Aku ngak mau"aku menolaknya mentah-mentah  
"Dasar bebal"dia menarik tanganku sambil menodongkan pistolnya di kepalaku"menurut saja daripada aku pecahkan kepalamu"  
Akhirnya dia membawaku kembali ke apartemen,disitu si orang aneh bertopeng anti gas beracun sudah menungguku.  
Sementara di tempat lain,ada seorang anak muda yang memakai sun glass sedang duduk didalam mobilnya yang sedang diparkir di sebuah gedung,dia asik bermain game di tabnya dan menikmati minuman fraffenya.  
"Apa itu"dia melepas sunglassenya dan melihat ada dua orang yang memaksa masuk anak muda seusianya untuk masuk kedalam mobil mereka,melihatnya saja membuatnya kesal karema kedua orang itu sangat dia kenal.  
"Ck apa maunya mereka dengan anak itu,apa mereka mau membawanya ke kelompok sialan itu"dia memakai sun glassnya dan hoodie hitamnya yang bertuliskan death itu lalu keluar dari mobilnya untuk menghentikan kedua orang tersebut.  
"Lepaskan dia"katanya pada dua orang itu.  
Keduanya menjadi kesal begitu melihat ada orang yang menghalanginya  
"Kau tidak usah ikut campur"mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk menembak tapi anak itu lebih lihat belum mereka bersiap untuk menembaknya anak itu sudah menembak duluan hingga membuat keduanya tersungkur.  
"Hei kamu baik-baik saja kan"dia mendekati anak muda yang terduduk di dekat mobil.  
"I..iya"dia menjawab lemah dan sedikit terbata-bata.  
"Ya sudah sepertinya kamu masih shock,aku akan membawamu ke rumahku disana kamu bisa menenangkan dirimu"  
"Baiklah,sebelumnya terima kasih kamu udah menolongku"  
"Ya itu bukan apa-apa bagiku"


	2. Chapter 2

Aku senang akhirnya ada yang menolongku dari kedua orang aneh itu,anak itu baik sekali padaku meski kulihat dia seperti orang yang cuek dan sombong karena tampang datarnya dan dingin itu,sekarang aku dibawa kerumahnya yang tidak begitu besar tapi cukup untul ditinggalinya.  
Aku duduk disofa sementara dia membuatkan minuman,aku melihat dia begitu cekatan dalam membuatnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia memberikan minumanya buatku.  
"Hmm minumannya enak sekali,oh ya kamu siapa?aku senang sekali kamu bisa menolongku"  
"Ekh itu.."dia terdiam sesaat"namaku Luca Struth"  
Aku terbelalak begitu tau namanya,aku sempat mendengar cerita dari Mike kalau tannya yang bernama Luca itu meninggal karena mengungkap kelompok Blood Feeder.  
"Jadi kamu Luca,bukannya kamu itu udah meninggal kalau gak salah si petugas perpustakaan cerita soalmu"  
"Oh Mike cerita begitu padamu,sialan"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Dia menyangka aku sudah mati,padahal aku masih hidup huh dia gagal membunuhku"  
Apa?jadi Luca ini sebenarnya mau dibunuh oleh Mike tapi gagal,aku tidak begitu tau kenapa dia sampai ingin membunuh Luca.  
"Oh kamu tidak tau sebenarnya Mike ya,dia itu anggota penting dari Blood Feeder ketika aku membongkar kedoknya dia langsung ingin membunuhku tapi untungnya aku masih hidup meski sempat terluka parah akibat dia memukulku dengan pemukul besi sampai aku berdarah"  
Ya Tuhan,aku tidak begitu tau kalau Mike sang penjaga perpustakaan adalah anggota Blood Feeder padahal dia orang yang baik dan ramah tapi memang kita takkan tau dalamnya seseorang seperti apa kalau dia taktak menyelaminya lebih jauh.  
"Jadi Mike itu..."  
"Iya kamu ngak liat orang yang kutembak tadi itu pasti orang suruhannya,aku sebenarnya pernah mendengar tentangmu"  
"Jadi kamu kenal aku"  
"Iya kamu yang sering berada di perpustakaan dulu aku tidak tau siapa namamu"  
"Namaku Florian"  
"Oh Florian ya salam kenal"dia menyalamiku"oh ya kamu mau bergabung denganku buat membongkar kejahatan Blood Feeder aku dan temanku sedang berusaha untuk mengalahkan mereka dan membuat mereka dihukum,aku sudah muak melihat mereka menguasai kota"  
Aku berpikir sebentar sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin membahas mereka lagi setelah apa yang menimpa Steffen dulut,tapi entah kenapa hati kecilku berkata ingin bergabung dengan dia.  
"Baiklah aku akan ikut"  
"Bagus,mulai saat ini kamu tinggal disini denganku"  
Kami berdua asik mengobrol diruang tamu sementara ada satu orang lagi baru saja masuk kedalam rumah,dia terkejut melihatku.  
"Hei Luca siapa anak ini,sepertinya aku baru melihatnya apa kamu merekrut anggota baru ya"  
"Ya begitulah Felix,dia anggota baru kita namanya Florian"  
"Oh begitu ya,selamat bergabung dengan kami oh ya namaku Felix Beiersdorf"  
"Salam kenal Felix"aku menjawab dengan malu-malu,begitu kami selesai dia langsung pergi kekamarnya.  
"Dia memang begitu sedikit cuek tapi dia pintar sekali dalam urusan meretas sistem komputer"  
"Wah jadi dia hacker?"tanyaku   
"Katanya sih dia ahli IT bukan hacker tapi kalau kerjaannya meretas sistem keamanan komputer itu kan hacker namanya akh sudahlah"  
Aku tersenyum melihat kedua teman baruku setelah kami ngobrol di sofa Luca langsung mencarikan kamarku yang akan kutempati kamar itu ada di lantai atas.  
"Ini kamarmu Flo,maaf kalau berantakan semoga kamu suka"  
"Ini sudah bagus koq"  
"Oh ya aku pergi dulu ya"  
Begitu dia pergi,aku lansung berbaring di ranjang dan tanpa terasa aku pun tertidur disana.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

Paginya kami bertiga berjalan-jalan ke tengah kota,tidak kusangka di pagi itu begitu ramai sekali,kami penasaran apa yang terjadi disana mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik.  
"Lihatlah guys,itu kelompok sulap jalanan terkenal"Felix menarikku ke kerumuman"mereka akan perform pagi ini,jadi kamu jangan sampai ketinggalan"  
"Ehm..maaf teman-teman"Luca ikut nyambung"aku tidak bisa ikut kalian berdua,ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan jadi kalian nikmati pertunjukkannya ya,sampai nanti"  
Setelah dia pergi,aku dan Felix memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah keramaian untuk ikut menonton pertunjukkan  
.......  
"Damn,dimana mereka tadi"dia melihat sekilas orang aneh yang sedang berlari di jalanan barusan"hmm...apa yang sedang mereka lakukan"dia memfokuskan matanya ke arah kiri jalan,dia melihat orang aneh itu sedang mengejar seseorang yang berlari sambil memegang barang misterius.  
"Astaga,sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak itu"dia memutuskam untuk mengejar mereka.  
.......  
"Bagaimana menurutmu Flo tentang perform mereka,keren kan?"  
"Iya,aku suka perform mereka yang terbang ke atas lalu menghilang sepertinya aku harus belajar ke mereka untuk tau triknya"  
"Ekh Flo,Luca belum balik juga ada apa ya?"  
"Oh iya,dia bukannya sedang pergi katanya ada urusan  
Dan Luca pun datang bersama seorang anak muda berjaket putih,di tangannya dia memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah tua.  
"Hei Luca"panggil Felix"kamu ngapain bawa anak tak dikenal ini,apa maksudnya"  
"Oh anak ini ya,kalian tidak usah khawatir dia ini orang penting buat penyelidikan kita soal Blood Feeder karena dia adalah anak anggotanya,jadi kita bisa bicara dengannya"Luca memperkenalkan anak itu,seketika saja wajahnya Felix berubah.  
"Apa???"dia langsung marah mengetahui hal itu"bagaimana bisa kita membawanya,kamu tidak tau ini berbahaya kalau sampai mereka tau tentang kita"  
"Kamu ini dia memang anak anggotanya tapi bukan berarti dia ikut terlibat seperti orang tuanya,aku sudah mendengar apa yang dia ceritakan justru dia sangat benci dengan kelompok itu"  
"Seterahmu saja Luca,aku tidak mau tau kalau kita terjadi apa"  
Aku jadi bingung sendiri melihat mereka berdua,sepertinya suasana menjadi tegang  
"Kalian sudah berantemnya,kita balik saja ke rumah"kataku pada mereka"soal anak ini,kita bawa saja dia pasti tau sesuatu aku juga tau anak ini gak berbahaya"  
"Baiklah Flo,aku setuju denganmu"  
***  
Setibanya dirumah kami langsung pergi ke ruang tengah untuk berkumpul  
"Hmm maafkan aku kalian semua,aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan soal barang yang kupegang ini"dia meletakkan kotaknya dan mencoba untuk membukannya setelah dibuka,kami pun terkejut.  
"Apa-apaan ini,kamu ngapain bawa tengkorak?"tanya Felix sinis"kamu mau mengancam kami untuk mati ya?"  
"St udah kamu terlalu sensi sekali"kataku   
"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu,aku mendapatkan tengkorak ini dari markas Blood Feeder aku tidak sengaja mencurinya dan aku juga punya ini"dia menujukkan bros bergambar lambang Blood Feeder,yang dia keluarkan dari sakunya.  
"Oh tuhan bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan brosnya,ini punya pemimpinya?"Luca terkejut melihatnya"pantas saja orang-orang aneh itu mengejarmu"  
"Ya begitulah,aku mencurinya ketika pemimpin baru mereka datang kerumahku untuk bertemu orang tuaku"katanya lagi"mungkin sekarang dia akan mencariku buat dijadikan hiasan seperti tengkorak ini kalian tau saja kan apa yang dilakukannya"  
"Mereka berganti pemimpin?apa tidak salah dengar"kataku dalam hati,jadi semenjak aku terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki dimarkas mereka,mereka telah berganti pemimpin aku tidak tau apa yang akan dia rencanakan dia pasti tau tentangku dan juga teman2ku ini berbahaya sekali.  
.....  
Akhirnya anak itu ikut tinggal bersama kami karena dia tidak mau balik kerumah orang tuanya,dia tahu ini berbahaya karena dia melakukan hal yang akan menjadi sasaran dari kelompok itu,dia menantang bahaya dengan cara mencuri bros kepunyaan pemimpin kelompok itu.  
Hari itu sudah tengah malam,kedua temanku sudah tidur hanya aku yang tidak bisa tidur jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku.  
Aku berjalan pelan menurunin anak tangga,sekilas kulihat anak itu sedang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tengah,dia hanya merenung sendiri sambil menulis sesuatu dikertas,aku lalu mencoba untuk mendekatinya.  
"Hei,kamu juga tidak bisa tidur?  
Dia terkejut melihatku  
"Kamu Flo kan? Luca mengenalkanku sebelum dia tidur tadi,aku juga tidak bisa tidur sepertinya kelompok itu membuatku bermimpi buruk"  
"Iya aku Flo,jadi kamu bermimpi buruk juga?aku juga kadang begitu"  
"Oh..begitu ya,aku ingin bertanya denganmu"  
"Silahkan saja"  
"Apa kamu tau soal pemimpin baru Blood Feeder?kudengar dia masih muda seumuran kita"  
Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,pemimpin baru kelompok itu seumuran denganku tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Palko,bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.  
"Kenapa kamu diam saja"dia melihatku yang diam   
"Oh tidak apa-apa"  
"Aku pergi dulu ya"dia beranjak dari sofa meninggalkanku sendiri.  
Sepeninggal dia,pandangkanku tertuju pada kertas yang barusan ditulis olehnya,kertas itu bergambar sebuah sketsa bergambar grim reaper yang memegang kepala manusia yang telah dia penggal di latar belakangnya bergambar lambang Blood Feeder,sementara tulisan dibawahnya bertuliskan.  
"Malaikat Maut Blood Feeder"  
Lalu aku melihat nama yang tertulis di kertas itu  
"Jadi nama anak itu adalah Corvin"   
Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dan kubawa kekamarku,memang benar anak itu mengetahui banyak mengenai kelompok itu.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei dimana kertasku"aku melihat anak itu sedang sibuk mencari kertasnya,dia sudah beberapa kali membongkar barang-barang di ruang tengah itu hingga membuatnya berantakan"kemarin malam masih ada disini"lalu dia berpaling kearahku.  
"Ada apa?apa kamu kehilangan ini?"aku mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah kulipat,dia pun langsung mengambilnya.  
"Ini dia"wajahnya menjadi cerah melihat kertas itu"kenapa kamu mengambilnya Flo?"  
"Ekh tidak ada apa-apa sih,cuman aku tertarik saja dengan gambar itu"  
"Oh begitu ya,aku hanya iseng saja gambar"  
"Btw namamu Corvin kan?"tanyaku malu-malu"soalnya aku liat tulisan di gambar itu"  
Dia tersenyum melihatku menanyakan namanya.  
"Ya itu namaku,lengkapnya Corvin Bock"katanya "emangnya ada yang lucu?"  
"Tidak koq ,itu nama yang bagus"  
.....  
Kami berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sebuah restoran fast food untuk makan siang,sementara kedua temanku yang lainnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luca dan Felix malah tidak bersama kami,mereka lebih memilih untuk pergi ke toko baju mungkin mereka mau membeli setelah terbaru yang sedang dipakai oleh banyak orang,begitu kami selesai makan kami pergi ke taman kota ya hanya untuk bersantai sebentar sambil menunggu mereka pulang.  
Tapi tiba-tiba sekelompok orang menghadang kami berdua,salah satu dari mereka menangkap temanku.  
"Lepaskan dia orang aneh"aku mencoba untuk menolong temanku"apa salah kami berdua"  
"He kami tak ada urusan denganmu"kata salah satu dari mereka"kami hanya ingin bawa anak ini ke markas kami,dia anak yang berbahaya"  
Kulihat mereka menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil,aku berlari lurus kedepam ke arah mobil mereka dan aku berhasil menarik baju salah satu dari orang-orang itu untuk menjatuhkannya tapi yang ada dia malah memegang tanganku lalu memelintirnya setelah itu dia mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai bata.  
"Jangan ganggu kami bocah"  
Aku merasa kesakitan akibat mereka memelintirkan tanganku selain itu tubuhku juga sakit gara-gara terhempas di lantai bata,aku hanya diam saja melihat temanku dibawa mereka.  
"Maafkan aku Corvin"lirihku"aku tidak bisa menolongmu,ini salahku"  
Aku pun mencoba untuk berdiri,aku melirik ke tangan kiriku yang sepertinya mengengam sesuatu.  
"Ini.."kulihat sebuah bros bergambar tengkorak dan ular dibelakangnya bertuliskan Blood Feeder Order Members,tidak salah lagi mereka yang menculiknya pasti mereka akan membawanya ke markas mereka.  
......  
"Ish kamu malah asik main game"Luca terlihat kesal pada temannya Felix yang asik sendiri memainkan smartphonenya"apa kamu tidak sadar ada yang aneh?"  
"Apaan"Felix tertegun sejenak"tunggu dulu,Flo dan anak aneh itu belum kembali ke rumah katanya mereka cuman beli makan saja"  
"Sebentar,aku hubungin mereka dulu"Luca menyalakan hpnya untuk menempon Flo tapi tidak terdengar jawaban apapun.  
"Sial,apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua"runtuknya dalam hati"ini pasti karena mereka tidak salah lagi"  
***


	5. Chapter 5

"Fiuh,akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga"aku berhasil masuk kedalam markas mereka dengan cara menyamar menjadi anggota mereka,untung saja aku punya bros dan juga jubah hitam kebesaran mereka.Jadi,sekarang aku tinggal mencari dimana mereka mengurung temanku.  
Aku sudah berjalan berkeliling tempat tersebut selama beberapa menit,aneh sekali kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke altar.  
"Semoga saja dia ada disana"pikirku.  
.....  
"Apa maksudnya ini?kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?aku bukan anggota kalian"Corvin tersadar kalau dia sekarang berada di ruangan yang tidak asing baginya,dia dikurung di ruangan pribadinya sang pemimpin Blood Feeder,dia saat ini sedang diikat di sebuah pilar seperti orang yang akan dihukum dengan cara dibakar hidup-hidup.  
"Ini perintah pemimpin kami karena kamu berani menganggungnya"kata si penjaga yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng scream.  
"Lepaskan aku sekarang"dia berusaha membuka ikatannya.  
"Kamu tetap harus begini sampai pemimpin kami datang"  
.....  
"Hei koq kamu bisa tau klo mereka berdua ada disini?"Felix baru saja tiba di gua terpencil dari keramaian kota di distrik Sonneburg,gua itu adalah bekas pertambangan yang sekarang menjadi markas rahasia kelompok Blood Feeder.Tidak banyak yang tau mengenai markas bahkan gua tersebut karena tempat itu tidak ada di arsip jadi tempat ini adalah tempat yang tidak tecatat di peta,hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tau lokasinya.  
"Kamu seperti tidak tau mereka ya?"kata Luca gusar"sudah pasti hilangnya Flo dan Corvin itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka,apalagi soal benda yang ditemukan ama Corvin dulu itu barang yang sangat mengundang bahaya"  
"Hmm....jadi yang kita lakukan sekarang apa?"Felix terlihat berpikir keras melihat pintu besi yang menutupi gua didepannya"sejak kapan mereka memakai ini,dan sialnya pintu mereka pakai passcode ini pekerjaan mudah bagiku"  
"Seterahmu saja,aku ingin kita cepat masuk kedalam sebelum mereka datang.  
***  
"Ratusan tahun yang lalu,ada seorang suci tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang tak berpenghuni lalu dia kemudian membangun rumah disana dan membangum usaha pertanian disana,karena usaha pertanian dia berhasil dengan hasil panen yang banyak,orang-orang kemudian mulai ikut tinggal disana hingga menjadi sebuah desa kecil yang makmur.Namun 2 tahun kemudian orang suci itu mendapat suatu panggilan dari langit ketika dia merenung sendirian di kamarnya.Panggilan itu mengisyaratkan dia untuk membangun sebuah kelompok suci untuk melindungi dan mengendalikan desa,tapi sayangnya dia harus mengorbakan salah satu penduduk desa,dia tidak mau mengikutinya dan sebagai akibatnya seluruh penduduk di desa itu mati secara misterius,dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi lalu datangnlah seorang tinggi besar dan berjubah hitam bertopengkan tengkorak yang menawarkan dia untuk menyelamatkan desa,setelah dia setuju keadaan desa yang dia dirikan kembali seperti semula dan dia pun mendirikan sebuah kelompok rahasia yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang"  
Sang pemimpin selesai bercerita,dia kemudian berpaling kepada Corvin yang saat ini sedang diikat di salah satu pilar ruang pribadinya.  
"Bagaimana ceritaku?menarik bukan"dia terkekeh pelan  
"Aku tidak tertarik dengan ceritamu,sekarang lepaskan aku"  
"Tidak,kamu telah lancang mengambil bros keramatku sebagai ganjarannya kamu harus dibakar hidup-hidup seperti penyihir yang sedang dihukum"  
"He silahkan saja,kamu tidak akan hidup tenang setelah ini kamu tidak tau kutukan mengerikam yang akan dialami oleh pemimpin Blood Feeder Order"  
"Lebih baik kamu diam saja dan nikmati detik-detik terakhir hidupmu"  
.....  
"Finally,kodenya ku retas"Felix berhasil meretas passcode untuk membuka pintu masuk gua itu,sekarang dia tau kodenya dan hanya tinggal menekan kode tersebut untuk masuk kedalam.  
Dia menekan kode-kode tersebun,dan...pintu itu terbuka.   
"Ayo kita cepat masuk,kita harus selamatkan mereka"Luca berlari masuk kedalam gua itu.  
"Oh oke"  
***


	6. Chapter 6

"Baiklah sebagai hukumannya,kau harus mati"sang pemimpin mengancungkan pedangnya ketas terlihat ujungnya berkilat terkena pantulan sinar dari lampu chandelier yang tergantung di flapon ruangan itu"apa ada kata terakhir darimu?"  
"Satu kalimat saja"kata Corvin yang tengah terikat di pilar itu,dia sudah seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati"kamu takkan bertahan lama menjadi pemimpin,sekarang sang pemimpin baru akan hadir disini hanya yang mewarisi darah murni dari orang suci di ceritamu saja yang akan memimpin bukan dirimu"  
"Oh ya,dimana dia sekarang?"tanyanya"kalau dia itu benar-benar sang pemimpin yang baru,dia harus membunuhku berarti"  
"Iya,karena kau bukanlah orang murni hanya yang murni yang bisa diberkati oleh cahaya suci"  
"Diamlah,dia tidak akan datang"  
Tapi kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang telah didobrak,dia terkejut melihat seseorang yang berjubah dan bertopeng ala opera masuk kedalam ruangannya.  
"Siapa kau lancang sekali masuk keruanganku"dia geram lalu dia pun mengarahkan pedangnya kerarah orang itu"apa kau mau cari mati?"  
Orang itu hanya tertawa pelan  
"Aku hanya ingin kamu lepaskan temanku yang kamu ikat itu"  
"Baiklah setelah kau menang dariku"  
Dan mereka pun bertarung.  
***  
"Ukh...siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"tanya sang pemimpin yang saat ini sedang tersandar di dinding ruangannya,dia tidak menyangka bisa dikalahkan oleh anggotanya sendiri dalam duel pedang"aku tidak tau kamu bisa sekuat ini,apa maumu sebenarnya"  
"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku dan juga Steffen"orang itu lalu membuka topengnya,sang pemimpin kaget melihat anak berwajah sedikit lugu dan berambut pirang terang yang dikenalnya adalah oranh yang mengalahkannya.  
"Flo?tidak mungkin dia,tidak mungkin dia yang diceritakan oleh anak sialan itu"ucapnya dalam hati,dia terdiam sebentar.  
"Kenapa kamu dia saja,tolong lepaskan dia"  
Sang pemimpin lalu melepaskan Corvin yang tengah terikat itu,setelah dilepas Corvin langsung berlari keluar hanya dia bersama orang berjubah yang baru saja mengalahkannya.  
"He soal mereka ya?"lanjutnya lagi"mereka dibunuh oleh pemimpin lama untuk dijadikan korban ritual penyucian ordo ini"  
"Jadi siapa dirimu?apa benar kamu pemimpin baru dari Blood Feeder?"  
"Ya,kamu pasti tau siapa aku Flo"dia akhirnya membuka helm besinya,betapa terkejutnya orang berjubah itu teryata sang pemimpin itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal.  
***  
"Apa,kaukah itu Palko?"aku terkejut teryata selama ini dialah yang menjadi pemimpin baru dari Blood Feeder,teryata benar firasatku selama ini tapi buat apa dia memberiku piala keramat yang berharga buat kelompok itu?  
"Ya ini aku,aku membunuh ayahku demi memdapatkan ini tapi sebenarnya aku akan sepeti ayahku karena di kelompok ini hanya orang yang berdarah murni orang suci pendiri kota ini yang bisa memimpin dalam waktu yang lama dan itu adalah dirimu Flo,ini alasannya kenapa aku menyuruh Mike untuk menculikmu kesini"  
"Setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahmu terhadap orang tuaku,Steffen dan juga Corvin?"tanyaku dengan kesal"bagaimana bisa aku menjadi pemimpim kelompok iblis macam ini,aku tidak mau"  
"Coba pikirkan lagi Flo,semua menunggumu disana"  
"Tidak mungkin Pal,tidak mungkin"aku bersikeras  
"Silahkan kau bunuh aku,toh dengan kematianku kau resmi menjadi pemimpin baru"  
Kulihat dia menaruh pedangnya,dia tersenyum kepadaku sepertinya dia sudah siap apabila aku ingin membunuhnya.  
"Tidak,aku tidak akan mau menjadi pemimpin"aku menangis"lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus seperti ini"  
"Ayolah Flo,terima saja apa kau tidak ingin kutukan kematian buatku yang bukan keturunan orang suci itu terus berlanjut?silahkan bunuhlah aku sekarang"  
"Tidak,aku tidak akan membunuhmu aku hanya ingin kita hidup normal itu saja"  
"Baiklah,kalau itu yang ka..."  
"Srash"  
Ya Tuhan,aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja aku bertemu dengan Palko yang teryata sang pemimpin Blood Feeder sekarang kulihat dia ditusuk dari belakang oleh orang berjubah sama sepertiku,setelah dia menusuknya dia mendekatiku lalu kemudian menunduk padaku.  
"Selamat datang dibangunan suci kami,sang pemimpin yang diberkati oleh cahaya suci"  
Suara itu sangat aku kenal,ini kan suara Mike apa dia sudah tau mengenai ini?  
"Apa ini?"tanyaku  
"Sekarang kamulah pemimpin kami,kami sudah lama menantimu kami tidak sabar untuk ritual pertama pembersihan yang dipimpin olehmu"  
Dan kini datang sekelompok orang berjubah mengelilingiku,mereka semua memakaikanku segala atribut yang dipakai oleh sang pemimpin Blood Feeder.  
***  
1 bulan kemudian  
"Aku tidak percaya ini,lagi2 ada dua orang yang hilang secara misterius ini pasti ulah kelompok aneh yang katanya menguasai kota"  
"Hm aku juga tidak percaya,kelompok itu benar-benar ada dan kembali meneror kita"  
"Lebih baik kita jangan menceritakannya,bisa-bisa kita bernasib seperti mereka"  
Ada seseorang yang duduk sendirian di ujung cafe itu,sendari tadi dia mengamati obrolan orang-orang itu,ada satu orang diantara mereka yang dia kenal,lalu dia mengangkat hpnya untuk menguhubungi seseorang.  
"Aku menemukannya,apa perlu kita bergerak sekarang?kau tau kan dia orang yang tau tentang rahasia kita "  
"Baiklah Corvin,kamu harus bawa dia ke markas suci secepatnya sebelum ritual dimulai"  
"Oke,aku akan minta Mike untuk menculiknya"  
***  
Sekarang aku berada di ruangan pribadiku,kini aku adalah seorang pemimpin dari Blood Feeder Order,tidak banyak yang tau diriku adalah keturunan murni dari pendiri kota sekaligus pendiri dari Blood Feeder Order.Sebenarnya aku mencari informasi kelompok itu adalah untuk mengetahui jejak kelompok yang didirikan oleh nenek moyangku dan sekarang aku berhasil menemukannya dan teman-temanku tertipu olehku yang kelihatannya benci pada mereka tapi sebenarnya aku adalah bagian dari mereka,biarlah kalian merasakan apa akibatnya kalau berani membongkar rahasia kami,kalian telah menjadi korban dari ritual berdarah kami.  
"Huft,melelahkan sekali hari ini aku ingin keluar"aku melepas jubah dan topeng besi yang mengangguku,aku berpenampilan sederhana seperti biasa lalu aku berjalan keluar dari markas menuju kota tanpa ada yang tau siapa diriku.


End file.
